North Carolina
The flag of the State of is defined by law as follows: "The flag of North Carolina shall consist of a blue union, containing in the center thereof a white star with the letter "N" in gilt on the left and the letter "C" in gilt on the right of said star, the circle containing the same to be one-third the width of the union. The fly of the flag shall consist of two equally proportioned bars; the upper bar to be red, the lower bar to be white; that the length of the bars horizontally shall be equal to the perpendicular length of the union, and the total length of the flag shall be one-third more than its width. That above the star in the center of the union there shall be a gilt scroll in semi-circular form, containing in black letters this inscription "May 20th, 1775," and that below the star there shall be a similar scroll containing in black letters the inscription: "April 12th, 1776"." It bears the dates of the (May 20, 1775) and of the (April 12, 1776), documents that place North Carolina at the forefront of the American independence movement. Both dates also appear on the . Proposals for a New Flag of North Carolina NC stateriotismx redesign.png|Proposed "Tar Heel pitch pine" design by Stateriotism X. North Carolina 1861 variant.svg|NC Flag Proposal "Modified 1861 Flag"; numerous proponents NC Flag Proposal Pimsleurable.png|NC Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" NC Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|NC Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" NC Flag Proposal - motx72.png|North Carolina flag proposal MOTX72 NC Flag Proposal dutchie.png|NC Flag Proposal "Dutchie" NC Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|NC Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" NC Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|NC Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" NC Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|NC Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" NC Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|NC Flag Proposal "BigRed618" North Carolina.png|North Carolina State Flag Simplistic Proposal. The existing flag has a blue vertical rectangle on the left side which represents the bonnie blue flag (unofficial confederate flag). I changed the blue to red, restoring the flag back to its original 1775 state. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. North Carolina State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 7 AUG 2014 at 1145hrs cst.jpg|North Carolina Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 7 AUG 2014 North Carolina flag proposal No. 18b by Stephen Richard Barlow 10 AUG 2015 at 1455 HRS CST..jpg|North Carolina flag proposal No. 18b by: Stephen Richard Barlow 10 AUG 2015 at 1455 HRS CST. NC Flag Proposal McCourt.png|NC Flag Proposal "McCourt" File:US-NC flag proposal Achaley.jpg|North Carolina flag proposal by Achaley. File:US-NC flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-NC flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-NC flag proposal Hans 2 (centered).png| File:US-NC flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-NC flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:US-NC flag proposal Hans 5.png| 33NorthCarolina5theye.png|NC flag proposal by 5thEye NC Flag.png|North Carolina flag proposal by Digilog. Apr 2017 North C bare.png|Still red over white but that only happens over the upper arm of the white star on the fly side. extending from the star's arm is the point of the gold ribbon. Design by Rotten Ali. NC Flag Proposal Dio.jpeg|NC flag proposal by user Dio the Ludicolo. December 2017. Northcarolina.png|By SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) North Carolina - 13 Stars.png|My proposed state flag for North Carolina. by Ken Morton NC_PNG.png|The shape of the angles in the flag mimic the shape of the state itself, with blue for the ocean in the southeast, and green for the mountains and forests in the northwest. This idea is also represented in the state seal. The white bar in the middle of the flag represents the Piedmont Crescent, the historical economic and population center of the state connecting Charlotte and Raleigh. The Crescent was developed as a result of the cotton mill industry, hence the white color. The red star comes from a Civil War version of the NC flag that had a red field with white star. The colors are inverted today to reflect the new direction of the state in the modern era. The star also represents the cap of liberty and horn of plenty from the state seal. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of North Carolina.svg|Proposal "less is more" for a flag for North Carolina. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) North Carolina - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Category:North Carolina Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History